Red Bird's DC Cinematic Universe
Red Bird's Cinematic Universe is a fan made film series based on DC Comics. Most of the films take inspiration from or are based on Comic Books published. Similar to how Marvel's Universe is separated into phases of films, this universe is separated into parts. Part One takes place prior to the New 52 reboot, telling popular stories, as well the real film, Man of Steel, ''which was released in 2013. All characters and stories are property of DC Comics. The television series, ''Arrow ''and ''The Flash, ''are a part of this universe. '''Cast' Henry Cavill as Kal - El / Clark Kent / Superman ''' '''Matt Bomer as Bruce Wayne / Batman Lynn Collins as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman Chris Pine as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern ''' '''Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash Liam McIntyre as Arthur Curry / Aquaman ''' '''Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance / Black Canary Brant Daugherty as Dick Grayson / Nightwing ' '''Mark Strong as Lex Luthor ' 'Milan Kunis as Carol Ferris / Star Sapphire ' 'Crystal Reed as Rachel Roth / Raven ' 'Colton Haynes as Roy Harper / Arsenal ' 'Isabel Lucas as Starfire ' 'Chace Crawford as Jason Todd / Red Hood ' 'Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne / Zoom ' 'Gal Gadot as Artemis ' 'Logan Lerman as Tim Drake / Red Robin ' 'Liz Gillies as Zatanna Zatara ' 'Halston Sage as Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl ' 'Paul Wesley as Connor Kent / Kon - El / Superboy ' '''Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Jared Leto as The Joker Ryan Gosling as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot ' '''Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn ' 'Tom Hardy as Rick Flag ' 'Taylor Cole as Selina Kyle / Catwoman ' 'Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom ' 'Danielle Pannabaker as Caitlyn Snow / Killer Frost ' 'Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm ' 'Phil Morris as J'onn J'onnzz / Martian Manhunter ' '''Aja Naomi King as Rhona Pineda / Atomica 'Katie Lowes as Element Woman ' 'Rila Fukushima as Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana ' Teresa Palmer as Courtney Whitmore / Stargirl Dylan O'Brien as Cisco Ramon / Vibe Jason Momoa as Hawkman Alan Ritchson as Steve Trevor Columbus Short as John Stewart Jessica De Gouw as Helena Bertinelli / The Huntress Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke Matt Noble as Ra's al Ghul Stana Katic as Talia al Ghul Daniel Day-Lewis as Sinestro Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold Will Smith as David / Black Manta Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang Claire Holt as Kara Zor-El / Supergirl Emily Blunt as Hawkgirl Sam Worthingtom as Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard Amy Adams as Lois Lane Sean Bean as Vandal Savage Vanessa Angel as Pandora Part One 2013: Man of Steel ; Main Villains are General Zod and Faeora 2015: Wonder Woman; Main Villians are Hades and Ares 2016: The Emerald Knight; Main Villain is Sinestro 2017: Shazam; Main Villain is Black Adam 2017: Batman: Year One; Main Villains are Black Mask and Carmine Falcone 2018: Scarlet Speedster; Main Villains are Killer Frost and the Rogues 2018: The Hood; Main Villains are Vertigo, Nyssa al Ghul, and Copperhead 2019: Superman: Doomsday; Main Villains are Lex Luthor, Amanda Waller, and Doomsday 2019: Batman: Under the Red Hood; Main Villains are Red Hood, The Joker, and Black Mask 2020: The Flashpoint Paradox; Main Villains are Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Zoom